ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Hot Pursuit
The Super Hot Pursuit is an American-Canadian adult computer-animated action thriller film directed by Chad Stahelski, Jonathan Milott, Kelly Asbury, Conrad Vernon, Greg Tiernan, and Vin Diesel and written by TBD. It stars the voices of Ice Cube, Kevin Hart, Paul Rudd, James Franco, Kristen Wiig, Nick Kroll, and Mary J. Blige. Premise TBD Cast Main * Ice Cube as John Bryant - The leader of Buzzers who remembers that his childhood friend has disappeared for years. * Kevin Hart as Emmett Ferguson - A material engineer who is the best friend of John Bryant. * Paul Rudd as Mark Crawford - A mechanic who is very good at driving and racing against the rival drivers. * James Franco as Danny Weaver - A DJ who is the best friend of Mark Crawford Supporting * Dwayne Johnson as TBD - * Vin Diesel as TBD - * Keanu Reeves as TBD - * Kristen Wiig as Jenny Carroll - A fashionista who loves to design the new clothes and * Mary J. Blige as Alex Vasquez - * Rihanna as Lydia Williamson - * Nick Jonas as Arch Clark - The older brother of Andy and Aaron who is the bassist. * Joe Jonas as Andy Clark - The second older brother of Aaron and Arch who is the lead singer. * Kevin Jonas as Aaron Clark - The younger brother of Andy and Arch who is the lead guitarist and backing vocalist. * Bebe Rexha as Pauline Richardson - A chemist who * Janelle Monáe as Lori Murphy - A bachelorette who love to * Pitbull as Angelo Rivera - A painter who loves to sing * Charli XCX as Wednesday Holmes - A guitarist who is from England * Lizzo as Nicole Sanders - An obese hairdresser who dreams about being a movie star actress in Los Angeles. * Seth Rogen as Jack Sparks - * Kelly Clarkson as Peachy Sparks - * Blake Shelton as Robert Mac - A farmer * Christina Aguilera as Lucy Mac - The wife of Robert Mac who lived in * Nicki Minaj as Wendy Anderson - A * Emma Roberts as Rita Collins * Ice-T as Thomas * Anne-Marie as Tabitha * Wanda Sykes as Antagonists * Nick Kroll as Louis Smith - The rival of John Bryant who is the leader of the Flares. * Nicole Oliver as TBD - A bimbo who is one of * Maryke Hendrikse as Loretta McBride - A * TBD as TBD - Minor/various * TBD as Hookers * TBD as Drug Dealers * TBD as Citizens Transcripts The Super Hot Pursuit/Transcripts The Super Hot Pursuit/Trailer transcripts Quotes * Arch: (does a breakdance, talk to Danny) Oh yeah! It's your turn, Danny! Go on! Show me! * Danny: Alright! Here I go! (does a breakdance) I did it! Look, everyone! (People saw Arch and Danny does breakdance and cheers for them.) * '''All: '''Arch! Danny! Go! Go! * '''Arch: '''Look! I think everyone is cheering for us. Wooo!! * '''Danny: '''We can do this! Soundtrack The score for the film is being composed by TBD and TBD. Original Songs * TBD - Songs heard in the film * TBD - TBD * Happier - Marshmello ft. Bastille (When John drives through the street of Los Angeles) * TBD - TBD * Sucker - Jonas Brothers * TBD - TBD * TBD - TBD * TBD - TBD * Just A Fool - Blake Shelton ft. Christina Aguilera * TBD * Hell Right - Blake Shelton Songs heard in the trailers/TV spots Edit * TBD (Teaser trailer) * TBD (Trailers 1 and 2, as well as TV ads for the theatrical release) * TBD (Final Trailer) Trivia * This is the first American fully computer-animated R-rated film to be action and thriller. * It was revealed that film was actually directed by Kelly Asbury. * This film is similar to The Fast and Furious series, Turbo (2013), John Wick series, * It contains extreme violence, drugs, and alcohol use, sexual * This movie is based on Turbo (2013), * Originally, this movie is going to be a comedy but it'll be a dark comedy due to being a thriller-action film * This is the first movie that the Jonas brothers acted together. * Similarities to other films * The scene where John going after Louis who is holding a Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Action Category:Adult animation Category:Thriller Category:R-Rated Movies